


Of Subways and Parents

by Shaye



Series: Lucaya Prompts [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Angst, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaye/pseuds/Shaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Of hoe downs and cattle pageants?” When his only response is a tip of his imaginary hat, she knows she has met her match.<br/>Or Maya and Lucas meet on the subway...<br/>Based on a prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Subways and Parents

He’s not averse to cities; he’s lived in one all his life. Austin and New York are, in some ways, one in the same. However, there is still one New York trend he doesn’t understand—Subways. Subways are just smelly, rat-infested chambers of sweat and dirt that he can’t get behind. So he manages in the city without the subway…for about a week. Until he finds it utterly impossible (and expensive) to survive without it. But boy is he glad it is.

“Watch it,” she bites when he accidentally pushes into her shoulder.

“I’m sorry, ma’am. I didn’t see you there.” He smiles his charming smile, then watches her shake her head. She must be in a bad mood.

“Of course not, Ranger Rick.” And although she walks away, he thinks the subway might not be such an unattractive place anymore.

\\\  
“Still here?” She turns to look at him.

“All week,” he smiles. She doesn’t smile back.

“How’s a Huckleberry like yourself handling the big city?” She smirks, knocking his shoulder as the subway moves forward.

“You know, Austin is a city too.”

“Of hoe downs and cattle pageants?” When his only response is a tip of his imaginary hat, she knows she has met her match.

\\\  
The next day, she sits next to him. “Well, what a surprise! I thought I was going to have to do all the work,” he says, smirking.

“Who says you still don’t have to?” She looks up at him, her eyes lidded in a lavender shade, her eyebrow raised in challenge, and he sighs.

“I’m Lucas,” he says as he extends his hand.

“Maya.”

\\\  
Nine A.M. on the dot. Grab a seat. Hold a seat. She spots him. Take a seat. Say hello. Fifteen minutes—the countdown has begun.

“Only child. Moved here with my mama,” he says.

“Your mom followed you to college?” She laughs.

“Don’t act like your parents didn’t want to.”

“My dad didn’t.” She’s silent for the rest of the trip.

\\\

“That’s amazing!” He’s peering over her shoulder at a picture clothed in gold. 

“The beginning and the end of the day are always the prettiest. Everything turns gold.” She smiles a bit as she shades another building.

“I never knew that.”

“Well Hopalong, now you do.”

\\\  
The next time he sees her art, she’s presenting in the university showcase. Her smile is so wide and grand that he can’t help but grin in response.

“Quit staring at me, Huckleberry.” 

“Sorry Maya, you look…good,” he stutters as she blushes.

“It’s an art show; look at the art!”

“I think I’d rather look at you.” Then, just as her mind is realizing the implications of what he has said, he is already in front of her, a breath away from her lips. 

“But I guess I should appreciate your art as well.” 

He’s gone in an instant, but the tingling of their nearness lingers for the remainder of the night.

\\\  
After that…after their almost…they are inseparable. She smiles a little brighter when she sees him on the subway. He laughs a little harder when she calls him ridiculous names. They’re excited and tense, waiting for the next moment—waiting for their moment.

“When is your mom coming?” She asks, her head on his shoulder.

“Should be here any second.”

“Are you sure you have to leave for semester break?” She pouts. He nods and pushes her windblown hair out of her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she looks him straight in the eye. “I’ll miss you.” He leans in before another word can be spoken. Oh how he has come to adore his Blonde Beauty.

“Lucas!”

“Maya!”

They jump apart, energy sizzling between them, and see their parents walking toward them, waving and smiling.

“Dad? What are you doing here?” She had never expected him to visit.

“I had to tell you in person,” Kermit says. “I got married.”

“We eloped!” Lucas’ mother exclaims. 

\\\

Two people meet on the subway. They fall fast and they fall hard. Too bad they will never be.

Hope is for suckers… (and for some very frustrated teens).

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Also on lucaya-fanfiction.tumblr.com :-)  
> Prompt- Lucaya meeting for the first time and totally hitting it off! And then discovering that their parents are together and getting married!


End file.
